Présentation du Jeu, les Bases
Copier/Coller de ce Site http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/6411/demonnexus.jpg Demon's Souls, c'est un mélange surprenamment homogène entre King's Field, Monster Hunter, Oblivion et Nico Nico. On crée un perso, on lui choisit une classe qui va juste influencer ses stats et équipement de départ, puis on part se faire tuer. Littéralement, hein, on meurt forcément à la fin du tuto car cela fait partie du scénario. Après encore quelques minutes/heures de progression et un premier démon (= Boss) vaincu, on débarque dans le hub du jeu et on peut enfin commencer à se balader où l'on veut et faire grimper les stats de son perso à sa guise. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/8421/hni0061.jpg Bonjour, Brigitte ! Brigitte est une vieille prêtresse que j'ai décider de conserver in character, donc 1°) elle n'utilisera pas de sorts car la magie noire, c'est l'oeuvre du démon 2°) elle fait le bien où elle peut (elle n'attaque personne en PVP et tente de purifier les mondes complètement). Sur cette image, Brigitte est dans le Nexus, c'est-à-dire le Hub du jeu. Demon's Souls sauvegarde constamment mais généralement, c'est dans le hub que l'on quitte et recommence sa partie. En haut à gauche, on peut voir les barres de HP (la vie), de MP (pour les sorts et miracles) et de Stamina (qui détermine les actions possibles, je détaillerai cela plus tard). Ces trois barres remontent automatiquement au max quand on revient dans le Nexus donc si vous débutez mal un niveau, autant revenir de suite plutôt que de gâcher une herbe. La barre de HP est pleine, ce qui signifie que Brigitte est vivante. C'est un moment rare et précieux car dans Demon's Souls, on passe la majorité de son temps en tant que fantôme. En gros, un joueur peut se retrouver dans deux états, Human Body (en chair et en os) et Soul Body (fantôme). En Human body, c'est la fête, on a toute sa vie et les papillons chantent. Mais dès qu'on meurt (et on meurt souvent), on passe en Soul Body. En Soul Body, non seulement le perso ne crie/grogne plus et se retrouve entouré d'une aura bleutée, mais surtout il ne peut exploiter que 50% de sa vie. Très vite dans le jeu (à moins d'être distrait et de passer à côté), on peut trouver un anneau qui change cette règle et permet d'utiliser 75% de sa vie ; voilà qui rend déjà les choses beaucoup moins ardues. Mais donc en gros, on passe la majorité du jeu avec seulement 75% de sa vie. Si vous regardez les photos de Brigitte butant le dragon ici, vous pouvez voir ce que cela donne. Elle a ses HP au max (elle ne peut pas aller plus haut) et pourtant, un quart de la barre de HP reste desespérément vide. Quand on meurt en Soul Body, ben là rien ne change, on ressuscite en Soul Body. J'expliquerai à la fin du post un autre truc important sur la mort et ses conséquences dans ce jeu. Un détail qui rend la distinction entre Human Body et Soul Body importante, c'est qu'il n'est pas simple de revenir en Human Body. Il faut soit tuer un démon majeur (donc un Boss de fin de stage), soit utiliser un item relativement rare et cher (surtout quand on débute le jeu), soit d'aider un joueur Human Body en le rejoignant dans sa quête (c'est la base du multi coopératif dans ce jeu), soit passer en PVP et tuer un autre joueur qui avait le malheur d'être Human Body et de passer par là. J'ai aussi l'impression que les ennemis sont plus agressifs envers un Human Body. Pour revenir à la photo, la petite lumière brillant à la ceinture de Brigitte est le symbole de sa pureté virgina... hmm non je confonds, c'est juste le joyau magique servant de lampe-torche dès qu'il fait un peu sombre. J'expliquerai l'équipement plus tard mais vous pouvez voir que Brigitte est ici équipée des Hands of God qui transforment Demon's Souls en Final Fight médiéval. Ce qui prouve que je fais un peu n'importe quoi avec ma partie en cours. Allons changer cela pour du matos plus convenable, mais retenez déjà de cette image que j'ai une Hand of God à chaque main et que l'on peut voir cet état de fait en bas à gauche de l'écran. http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/4076/hni0062.jpg Voici le Nexus, alias le Hub. Il y a pas mal de PNJ dans le coin ; on en voit quelques uns au fond. Il manque deux informations à droite de l'écran qui sont coupées par mon cadrage mesquin : le nom du lieu (donc "The Nexus" ici) et le nombre d'âmes (souls) que l'on possède actuellement. Les âmes servent en quelque sorte de monnaie dans le jeu ; elles permettent aussi d'acheter ses améliorations de statistiques. On utilise donc les mêmes âmes pour augmenter ses stats de dextérité et pour acheter des flèches pour son arc. C'est pour cela que nombre de joueurs expliquent que les âmes servent à la fois d'argent et de points d'expérience dans Demon's Souls, alors que c'est une description légèrement trompeuse. Les âmes, c'est avant tout de la thune, sauf que l'on peut acheter plus de choses que dans la plupart des jeux. Evidemment, l'équilibre du jeu tourne énormément autour des problèmes liés à la bonne gestion des âmes. La caméra est libre. En appuyant sur R3 (le bouton du stick droit), on recentre la caméra derrière le perso, à moins qu'un ennemi soit dans le coin, auquel cas on verrouille l'ennemi. Et quand on se balade sur une poutre branlante pendant qu'un squelette ninja bondit dans tous les sens, c'est là que les ennuis de caméra commencent. Notez qu'on a accès aux mêmes contrôles dans le hub que dans les niveaux, donc libre à vous de tenter de tuer des PNJ importants (mais en début de partie, c'est certainement vous qui mourrez car les bougres se défendent bien). http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/6412/hni0066.jpg Trois choses à expliquer dans cette image. D'abord, les messages. Il s'agit d'espèces de code-barres rouges affichés par terre. N'importe qui peut laisser des messages n'importe où (tant que vous jouez en ligne). On ne peut pas écrire ce que l'on veut ; il y a une banque de messages et termes préparés à l'avance. '' Attention au piège ! Il y a un passage secret. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Cet endroit est un bon point de snipe. Il y a un trésor derrière. Méfiez-vous des messages qui mentent. Etc.'' Certains messages sont relativement obscurs et probablement dûs à une mauvaise traduction hong-kongaise. On peut écrire un nouveau message ou recommander un message existant en appuyant sur Select. Plus un message est recommandé, plus longtemps il restera affiché sur le serveur du jeu. Ensuite, vous pouvez remarquer l'idée malinou du bouton triangle. Comme on peut laisser des messages partout, cela risquait de foutre le boxon dans les interactions du joueur. Par exemple ici, comment savoir si je veux parler au forgeron ou lire le message ? Le bouton triangle permet de zapper entre les diverses actions possibles là où se trouve le joueur. C'est diablement pratique. Enfin, voici sur cette image un personnage important, le forgeron antipathique du Nexus. Il vend, améliore et répare les objets contre vos âmes comme monnaie d'échange. Dans Demon's Souls, les armes ont une durée de vie (beuh). Heureusement, on ne perd jamais définitivement une arme mais elle peut devenir inutilisable en pleine exploration ou combat de Boss. On peut également améliorer une arme en la forgeant avec des minerais trouvés un peu partout dans le jeu. Il y a des dizaines des minerais différents (sharpstone, hardstone, dragonstone, lizardstone, spiderstone, faintstone, bladestone etc.) qui permettent diverses modifications en fonction des armes et boucliers concernés. Le forgeron n'est pas le seul personnage qui peut forger, réparer ou vendre des objets, mais je ne veux pas tout spoiler aux nouveaux aventuriers. Notez qu'on ne peut pas vendre ses armes et objets pour récupérer des âmes ; on se les coltine avec soi forever à moins de les jeter (Enfin, presque... On peut échanger certains objets quelque part contre un PNJ très particulier). A la droite du forgeron, on trouve un type qui garde tous les équipements et items gratuitement, en échange de remarques péniblement gentilles (vous aurez envie de l'assassiner la 18.000ème fois qu'il sortira "You have a heart of Gold... Don't let them take it from you!"). Il y a plusieurs stats concernant la gestion de l'équipement ; elles déterminent combien d'objets on peut embarquer, quel poids total on peut porter sur soi etc. Donc il faut faire assez gaffe à la gestion de son inventaire. Larguons ici les Hands of God et repartons avec du matos un peu plus respectable. http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/291/hni0067.jpg Les armes et objets sont rangés en multiples catégories (épées, sabres, rapières, lances etc.). Même si elles sont rangées dans la même catégorie, les armes peuvent en outre être classées selon le type de dommage qu'elles provoquent. Il y a des armes contondantes, des armes perçantes, des armes tranchantes et des armes "normales" (?). Les armes "normales" sont bonnes contre tout le monde mais excellentes contre personne, tandis que les trois autres catégories d'armes occasionnent plus ou moins de dégâts en fonction du type d'ennemi. Par exemple, les armes contondantes sont excellentes contre les grosses armures et les boucliers, alors que les armes perçantes sont parfaites contre les monstres sans armure et que les armes tranchantes ont tendance à faire saigner plus facilement. Ce n'est pas tout, les armes sont également classées en divers types de maniement. C'est cette catégorie qui influe sur le type d'attaque que l'on peut effectuer. Ce type d'attaque détermine par exemple si une attaque forte vous fera balayer les adversaires autour de vous ou envoyer un ennemi spécifique au sol. Dans le cadres des épées et dagues, le type d'attaque détermine quelles lames autorisent les attaques critiques dans le dos et autres joyeusetées. Ce n'est pas tout car les objets du jeu possèdent des dizaines de stats différentes ! Certains parmi vous doivent avoir mal au crâne mais vous allez voir, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. (Mensonge.) D'abord, sur cet écran de comparaison rapide, vous pouvez voir cinq stats sous chaque arme. Le petit logo allumé explique quel type de dommage l'arme provoque. On est dans la catégorie des massues, donc la quasi-totalité de ces armes sont contondantes. Mais vous pouvez voir que la pioche est une arme perçante. Cela n'a l'air de rien mais la plupart des armes perçantes (comme les lances) réclament beaucoup de dextérité, donc il est pratique d'avoir une massue dans le jeu permettant d'octroyer ce type de dommage quand on est habitué à la force brute (je rappelle que certains ennemis sont plus sensibles à certains types de dommage). Certaines armes peuvent provoquer différents types de dommage, auquel cas plusieurs icônes sont allumées simultanément. A côté des petits logos, les quatre chiffres représentent respectivement le dommage physique occasionné par l'arme, la capacité de l'arme à bloquer un coup (j'expliquerai cette stat' plus tard), la durabilité de l'arme (nombre qui descend au fur et à mesure des utilisations) et enfin le poids de l'arme. Mais cette simple ligne de stats est trompeuse. Par exemple ici, on pourrait croire que la Mace+4 est autrement plus avantageuse que la Blessed Mace+1. Ce n'est pas la cas. Pour s'en rendre compte, il faut appuyer sur 口 et accéder aux stats détaillées. (Je ne vais pas le montrer mais en appuyant une deuxième fois sur 口, on accèderait à un texte de description de l'arme expliquant son origine et donnant souvent des indices sur ses éventuelles capacités spéciales, genre "dague utilisée par les voleurs aimant tuer leurs adversaires dans le dos". Les stats détaillées d'une arme ressemblent à ça : http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/6904/hni0068.jpg Je ne vais pas détailler toutes les stats parce que cela prendrait des plombes mais ici, on peut voir que la Blessed Mace+1 occasionne également des dégâts magiques qui s'aditionnent aux dégâts physiques. Au final, la Blessed Mace+1 est donc beaucoup plus redoutable qu'une Mace+4. Les étranges "+1" et "+4" après les noms siginifient que ces armes ont été forgées par Bibi à des niveaux supplémentaires ; en fait la Mace est mon arme de départ que j'avais upgradé quatre fois chez le forgeron. J'ai par la suite trouvé la Blessed Mace sur un cadavre mais je n'ai pu la forger qu'une fois car elle réclame des minerais plus rares (et ne peut pas être forgée chez le forgeron du Nexus, il faut aller ailleurs). Voyons maintenant l'écran d'équipement. http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/124/hni0069.jpg En haut à gauche, les quatre slots d'armes. On peut équiper une arme principale et une arme secondaire dans chaque main. Les boucliers comptent comme des armes et on peut dailleurs utiliser les armes comme boucliers. C'est pour cela que tout-à-l'heure, en comparant les massues, on pouvait voir leur statistique de réduction des dégâts. De la même manière, n'importe quel bouclier possède sa statistique de dégât physique si l'on s'en sert pour attaquer. Evidemment, ils sont presques tous inefficaces, mais il y a quelques exceptions rigolotes. Je détaillerai le système d'attaque dans quelque paragraphes. En haut à droite, les objets consommables équipés. Ce sont les cinq objets auxquels on peut accéder rapidement sans aller fouiller dans son inventaire complet. C'est important car le jeu ne se met pas en pause quand on fouille son inventaire, ce qui rend l'opération périlleuse. En bas à gauche, les différentes parties de l'armure. Brigitte a commencé avec celle-ci qui est exceptionnelle. C'est sans doute le plus gros avantage de la classe Priest avec la possibilité d'accéder rapidement à certains miracles surpuissants. En bas à droite, deux choses. tout d'abord, les flèches et/ou carreaux équipés. Brigitte vient de se mettre à l'arc donc j'ai jarté ses carreaux et équipé des flèches. A côté, les bagues équipées. Il y a des tonnes de bagues à trouver (j'en ai déjà une douzaine) mais malheureusement, pour des raisons équilibrage, le jeu semble oublier qu'on a dix doigts. Les bagues offrent des bonus très variés comme la possibilité d'être plus discret, la possibilité de tomber de plus haut, une résistance à la peste... J'ai donc équipé une Blessed Mace et un arc dans ma main droite puis un Steel Shield et un talisman dans ma main gauche. Pour expliquer ce qui va suivre, j'ai besoin que vous vous rappeliez la toute première image de ce post, avec les Hands of God équipées... Ou alors, on peut faire ceci : http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/2425/equip.png Sur cette image (un recadrage de la première photo de ce post), on peut voir que j'avais équipé une Hand of God dans chaque main, que mon item consommable (accessible avec 口) était une Crescent Moon Grass et que mon miracle équipé était le merveilleux Evacuate, qui ramène au Nexus sain et sauf à n'importe quel moment. Vous pouvez constater que cette visualisation de l'équipement est en forme de croix. C'est fait exprès car on peut tout modifier avec la croix de la manette. En appuyant sur Haut, on navigue entre les miracles (ou sorts) équipés. On ne peut équiper qu'un miracle/sort au départ et obtenir d'autres slots prend du temps. En appuyant sur Bas, on navigue entre les cinq items consommables sélectionnés dans le menu d'équipement. En appuyant sur Droite, on alterne entre l'arme principale et l'arme secondaire de la main droite. En appuyant sur Gauche, pareil avec la main gauche. Le switch entre les deux armes est très rapide, ce qui permet des manipulations complexes comme par exemple déséquilibrer un adversaire avec une arme lourde et enchaîner avec une arme rapide. Les armes et boucliers se manipulent avec les boutons de tranche R1/R2/L1/L2. Le personnage est forcément droitier, ce qui implique certaines choses. Tout d'abord, le jeu préconçoit que l'arme principale sera utilisée de la main droite. R1 sert à provoquer une attaque normale et R2 lance une attaque forte ; dans quelques cas particuliers, il me semble qu'au lieu d'une attaque plus forte, R2 lance une attaque "spéciale" aux propriétés particulières. Si l'on équipe un bouclier dans sa main droite, le perso pourra attaquer avec le bouclier. Cela parait con à première vu mais je me demande si on ne peut pas tenter d'abuser de la HitResistance et du DamageCut pour bénéficier d'un trade avec un ennemi... Une idée à creuser. Mais je m'égare. L1 et L2 sont beaucoup plus dépendants de l'objet équipé, puisqu'il s'agit normalement de la main tenant le bouclier. Certains boucliers permettent de bloquer ou de tenter un contre, ce qui réclame un bon timing. Les gros boucliers comme le Steel Shield ne permettent pas de contrer (ils sont trop lourds) mais proposent en seconde action de donner un coup devant soi, difficilement punissable et relativemment puissant. Si l'on équipe une seconde arme dans sa main gauche plutôt qu'un bouclier, un bouton servira généralement à attaquer et un autre à se mettre en garde. Il est toutefois possible de créer des configurations rendant impossible la mise en garde. Ce que je déconseille fortement... Le fait que le perso soit droitier influence deux autres aspects de l'attaque. Tout d'abord, une arme équipée à gauche n'a pas accès à son attaque forte (R2). Ensuite, l'arme portée à gauche ne peut pas être portée à deux mains. En effet, le bouton Δ permet à tout moment de prendre son arme de droite à deux mains, ce qui a plusieurs avantages. La plupart des armes offrent une panoplie de coups différente à deux mains ; généralement les coups sont plus puissants mais dans le cas des lances par exemple, c'est surtout la direction et l'inertie des attaques qui change complètement et permet de s'adapter aux situations les plus diverses. Dans le cas des arbalètes, le perso tire et recharge plus vite quand il en tient une à deux mains. L'arc est un cas un peu à part que j'expliquerai une prochaine fois. Un autre avantage dans la position à deux mains est qu'elle donne accès à des armes qu'on ne peut normalement pas encore utiliser. Pour être utilisable, une arme nécessite d'avoir un niveau suffisant de force et/ou de dextérité (+ quelques autres paramètres dans certains cas spécifiques, mais généralisons). Si l'on équipe une arme "interdite" par ses stats, les malus sont tels qu'on inflige autant de dégat qu'un pet de mouche à l'ennemi. C'est contrariant car beaucoup d'armes lourdes nécessitent un niveau de force très élevé. Heureusement, il peut arriver qu'une arme ne puisse pas encore être équipée à une main, mais puisse au moins être équipée à deux mains (ce qui force juste le joueur à faire attention à sa défense). Notez enfin que d'après mon expérience, équiper un objet en tant qu'arme principale ou secondaire ne change rien à ses performances ; c'est simplement une question de confort. Le talisman que j'ai équipé sert uniquement à utiliser un miracle. Le miracle n'est pas utilisable tant que le talisman n'est pas sorti ; il suffit ensuite d'appuyer sur L1 ou R1, en fonction de la main tenant le talisman. Certains gardent leur talisman à droite mais comme je jongle beaucoup entre mes armes et que les miracles sont des magies principalement défensives (contrairement aux sorts), je suis plus à l'aise en l'alternant avec le bouclier dans ma main gauche. http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/9963/hni0063.jpg Voici la bonne poire qui s'occupe de vous dans le Nexus. Si on la tue (elle ne vous attaquera pas), elle finit par ressusciter après quelques secondes en s'excusant platement de ne pas pouvoir mourir pour vous faire plaisir. Et c'est bien heureux car c'est elle qu'il faut aller voir pour acheter de nouvelles stats. Anecdote amusante : les devs voulaient rajouter une "héroïne" / image character (pensez Reiko) pour augmenter le sex appeal du jeu. Mais le charadesigner a toujours eu un mal de chien à dessiner les yeux de fille et n'arrivait pas à la rendre jolie sans foirer son regard, donc ils ont décidé de balancer de la cire sur les yeux de l'héroïne pour régler le problème, puis à broder une histoire un peu glauque autour de ce détail esthétique. Voilà qui résume bien l'esprit de Demon's Souls. Voyons avec elle combien d'âmes seront nécessaires pour monter les stats de Brigitte. http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/3847/hni0064.jpg Vous l'avez déjà compris : le jeu est blindé de stats, mais alors ! à ne plus savoir quoi en foutre. On se perd d'ailleurs assez facilement dans le fatras d'icônes. Après une vingtaine d'heures de jeu, je commence à peine à m'y repérer. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'on peut directement augmenter les huit stats affichées à gauche sur cette image. Par exemple ici, Brigitte a 18 points d'endurance (ou alors elle est level 18 en endurance... Je ne sais pas quelle appellation convient le mieux). Si je fais monter Brigitte à 19 points d'endurance, on peut voir tout ce que cela va réellement changer à droite. Ma barre de stamina va un peu grossir, ma résistance physique va grimper etc. Comme je l'expliquais au début de ce post, il faut également dépenser des âmes pour acheter ces points de stats. On peut voir en haut de l'écran que Brigitte a 27 âmes en sa possession et que la prochaine amélioration lui coûtera 9505 âmes. Donc quand vous aurez récupéré dix mille âmes, à vous de choisir entre acheter un équipement plus performant et monter vos stats. Une idée rigolote, c'est que n'importe quelle amélioration coûte le même prix. Que j'augmente ma vitalité de 24 à 25 ou ma Luck de 9 à 10, cela me coûtera 9505 âmes. Et quoi que j'augmente maintenant, la prochaine amélioration coûtera un peu plus cher (9800~10000 âmes). C'est pour cela que je recommande de grimper la vitalité et l'endurance rapidement, tant qu'elles ne coûtent pas grand chose. Cela veut aussi dire que si vous avez négligé la dextérité très longtemps - la dextérité étant inutile quand on joue avec des armes contondantes et des boucliers lourds - vous allez douiller pour utiliser un pauvre arc à la con. Il m'a fallu grimper de quatre points ce week-end, j'ai enfin compris les rudes réalités de l'inflation économique. Si vous voulez être tranquille et versatile tôt dans le jeu, élevez au plus vite la dextérité à 12. Pfiou ! Assez de texte et d'explications. Bouclons avec un rapide tour du propriétaire. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/8554/hni0070.jpg Voici l'un des cinq portails donnant accès aux divers mondes du jeu depuis le hub. Devant lui, un PNJ que vous ne rencontrerez pas tout de suite. Dans l'ordre désormais établi, l'office du tourisme local vous propose... http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/7062/hni0071.jpg Le château-fort Lego. http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/1109/hni0072.jpg La forge sous le coucher de soleil, dont les mines plongent loin jusque dans les entrailles de la terre (magma included). http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/1732/hni0073.jpg Le pénitencier nocturne, ses salles de torture, ses prisonniers plus ou moins virulents, ses gorgonnes terrifiantes et ses pièges vicieux. http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/3478/hni0077.jpg La version délabré + squelettes + rites sataniques + dalles piégées + monstres flottants bizarres du château Lego. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/7540/hni0079.jpg La caverne pestiférée+empoisonnée, ses murs mousseux, ses passerelles en bois pourri, son eau brune, sa bruine incessante et ses morts à répétition. Ce niveau est vraiment super relou, on pourrait y mourir sans un seul ennemi dans le coin, juste en se cassant la gueule. Mais visuellement, j'adore. Tout en bas après le premier Boss, c'est ultra glauque, par contre. Tiens il m'est arrivé un truc marrant pendant que je prenais ces photos touristiques : je me suis fait attaquer pour la première fois par un vrai Black Phantom. C'est-à-dire un autre joueur voulant ma peau. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/2432/hni0074.jpg Le voilà. Il a tenté de me crâmer et de m'embrocher. Malheureusement pour lui, il m'a attaqué dans une zone assez ouverte et le pauvre semblait en être à sa première expérience de Black Phantom. Comme je suis rarement en vie, cela ne m'était encore pas arrivé de me faire accoster par un autre joueur (les Black Phantoms du PVP n'attaquent que les Human Bodies). L'espèce de fantôme blanc à droite de l'image, c'est juste un autre joueur qui passe dans le coin dans sa propre partie. Ils apparaissent aléatoirement et les observer ou les suivre donne souvent de précieux indices quant aux pièges à éviter (notamment pour repérer les embuscades ou passages secrets). Je suis convaincu que les tout premiers fantômes blancs de joueurs que l'on croise (dans le monde 1-1) sont des faux, placés là pour aider/éduquer le joueur. Mais peut-être pas. http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/4387/hni0075.jpg Tant pis pour lui ! En plus Brigitte est très résistante aux flammes, pas de bol, mec. Bon du coup je vais expliquer deux, trois autres trucs avant de boucler. http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/1162/hni0076.jpg On peut voir trois trucs sur cette image. Au loin, une épée plantée dans le roc. C'est le portail pour retourner au Nexus ; il y en a un dans chaque aire de boss après l'avoir tué. C'est aussi ce qui détermine la sécession arbitraire des mondes en divers stages. Car en fait, on peut tout à fait partir dans le monde 1-1 et traverser les autres un à un, c'est juste relou de se taper le trajet. On trouve souvent des raccourcis (en débloquant une échelle ou un ascenseur) pour faciliter les déplacements. Plus près de Brigitte, deux types de messages. Le message rouge, vous connaissez déjà. Message normal genre "comment ça va" ou "attention aux archers". Le message bleu, c'est une invitation de joueur à venir se joindre à votre partie pour aller buter des streums ensemble. Le multiplayer, quoi ! Accessible à tout moment et gratuitement. C'est beau, la technologie moderne. Les fantômes bleus sont des joueurs en Soul body qui peuvent regagner leur forme Human Body s'ils vous aident dans vôtre quête. Seul un joueur Human Body peut se faire aider par des fantômes bleus. http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/2333/hni0078.jpg Enfin, terminons ce post avec un autre élément très important : les tâches de sang. Quand vous en croisez une, vous avez l'opportunité d'invoquer le replay d'un joueur qui vient de mourir dans le coin (l'espèce de fantôme rouge visible à l'écran). Vous ne pouvez pas voir ses ennemis mais les animations et les déplacements du joueur donnent pas mal d'indications très utiles sur la nature de sa mort. Par exemple, cela permet de ne pas se faire surprendre par une attaque surprise ou de ne pas tomber par mégarde dans un trou dissimulé par la caméra. On trouve beaucoup de tâches de sang dans le Nexus, créées par des crétins tombés après avoir fait les kakous tout en haut des escaliers. Je voudrais conclure avec votre propre tâche de sang, qui est un élément fondamental de l'expérience Demon's Souls. Si vous avez bien suivi, les âmes sont le nerf de la guerre dans le jeu puisqu'elle permettent d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi : statistiques, armes, munitions, sorts... Pour pimenter le jeu, les devs ont donc eu une idée excellente. Quand on meurt dans le jeu, on perd toutes ses âmes. Que l'on soit Human Body ou Soul Body n'y change rien. Que l'on ait 50.000 âmes ou 14 âmes, le compteur revient à zéro. Néanmoins, on a une chance de récupérer toutes ses âmes si l'on parvient à revenir jusqu'à sa tâche de sang sans mourir une nouvelle fois. Notez que le temps n'est pas un facteur. Vous pouvez tout à fait vous cassez du niveau et aller buter un autre démon. Tant que vous ne mourrez pas, votre tâche de sang vous attendra et avec elle votre pactole d'âmes perdues (qui se rajoutera aux âmes collectées en cours). Mais si vous mourrez à nouveau, la nouvelle tâche de sang remplacera la précédente et les âmes seront perdues à jamais. C'est une idée merveilleuse qui pimente évidemment les parties (on stresse jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve ses âmes perdues) et rajoute un élément tactique à la mort : si l'on sent que l'on va mourir ou que l'on s'apprête à affronter un adversaire redoutable, on préfèrera déplacer l'affrontement dans un coin sûr et éloigné de la zone de fréquentation habituelle du monstre pour pouvoir rejoindre sa tâche de sang plus facilement. Alors que, si l'on meurt écrasé sous un Boss... Bonne chance pour récupérer l'âme. Voilà, voilà. Dans la seconde partie, je montrerai à quoi ressemble une exploration typique de donjon. http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/8921/hni0080.jpg